dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Defiled Blood/Saga1
The Kaio-Ken Saga is the first Saga in the Dragon Ball: Defiled Blood series. 'Episode 1' :Age 970 The wind blew hard as Goken and Gotan were training in the northern lands. Gotan powered up an energy ball and began to pose for an attack. “Now Goken! Do as I taught you! Focus on the energy in my hand and try as hard as you can to make it disappear from your mind!” The energy ball radiated as Goken concentrated. Goken twitched and the energy ball dissolved, pleasing his father. “Good job! You are becoming a master at Energy Dissipation!” “Thanks dad.” Goken blushed. Gotan went on, “Now, you can use that technique to manipulate any object’s energy, even a person’s!” Goken’s eyes widened. “Really dad?” “Of course. Here, I will demonstrate.” Gotan focused on the tree next to him, and before Goken could comprehend it, the tree disappeared. “Now, that tree’s energy is mine.” Gotan scratched the back of his head, “Not very much energy though.” “Dad, you can do that to a person?” Goken was confused. “Well, not exactly, but you can take energy from someone. Here, I’ll test it on an animal.” Gotan found a squirrel and paralyzed it with a small ray. “Now I concentrate on the squirrel’s inner being, it’s spirit, and visualize myself forcing the energy out of it.” With that, Gotan frowned, with a vein showing on his forehead, and began to focus. The squirrel flailed about until it became limp, and Gotan took in a deep breath. “This technique took me years to master, but it still makes me fatigued even though my power is slightly greater.” Goken nodded his head and asked, “Can I try?” “…I don’t know if it’s possible for you.” Gotan looked away. Goken frowned. “I know I can’t become a Super Saiyan, but what does that have to do with this technique?” “It takes so much power, that it works only after you’ve achieved Super Saiyan…” Gotan put his arm on his son’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 'Episode 2' Gotan was cooking eggs and bacon in a normal-looking house with pictures of him and his son around on the walls. He used energy to heat up his frying pan and let the energy lie dormant under the pan. It sizzled the eggs and bacon, producing a wonderful smell. In Goken’s bedroom, he was admiring a picture he drew of himself. He had colored his hair yellow and drew a yellow aura around him. His eyes were also green. Gotan knocked on the door, interrupting Goken’s admiration of his picture. Goken slipped the picture under his bed and opened the door. The door opened revealing a smiling Gotan holding a plate of eggs and bacon. “Hey son, I brought you some breakfast, you need your nutrients for today’s training. And trust me, this time we won’t just play around with energy.” Goken was viciously chomping away at his food as Gotan called for him. “Goken! Time to head out!” Goken pushed the remaining food on his plate into his mouth and put his training headband on. “Ready?” Gotan signaled for Goken to follow him on foot. They trekked through a forest until they reached a glade with a spring in the middle. “What is this place?” Goken was amazed by the beautiful scenery of the glade and admired the fireflies that flew about. “This is a sacred place called Goku’s Glade. It was named after Goku Jr., my father. He discovered this place and also… It’s uniqueness.” Goken curiously asked, “What’s more unique than the beauty of this place?” Gotan smiled and said, “It’s not just the beauty, Goken. Here, look for yourself.” He pointed at the spring. “Go.” Goken nervously walked over to the gleaming spring and looked into the still waters. Suddenly the waters began shifting, and a whirlpool kicked up. The water rose up and consumed Goken, pulling him under the surface. Goken held his breath and struggled to get free, but the water kept pulling. Soon Goken felt light headed and passed out. He began to dream of changing into Super Saiyan form and killing a mysterious shadow. Then he saw his dad’s body, cold and dead. That image woke him up. Goken gasped for air, and surprisingly, breathed in. He took a deep breath of relief and opened his eyes. He was in a room, with a circular floor and cryptic symbols all around. He noticed the ceiling had a circular pool of water in the middle. The water level was stationary, even though it defied the laws of physics. Getting a better look around, Goken noticed that the floor had tiles and were arranged to shape a circle. He noticed one tile that had an obscure symbol on it. He recognized the symbol to be Goku’s insignia, and as soon as he did, a fog kicked up. The symbol glowed gold and the tile rose out of the ground, revealing an emerging figure under it. Goken was amazed and knew that this figure was a ghost- Goku’s ghost. Goku’s ghost smiled and began to speak. “Hey there. It is about time I get to talk to someone! Ha ha! What’s your name?” Nervous, Goken spoke up. “Goken, sir.” “Nice to meet you!” Goku smiled. “You too… But I need to know why I am here!” “Ever since Goku Jr. discovered this place, your dead ancestors and I taught each new generation something important; It's your turn now.” Excited, Goken agreed to listen. “Alright. So If I remember, you are the first of my bloodline not to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan, right?” Goken was about to sigh when suddenly a tremor could be felt. “What was that?!” They both exclaimed. “Goken, can you sense energy?” Goku asked, concerned. “No, my father hasn’t taught me that yet.” Goku’s expression worsened. “Your dad is outside, isn’t he?” Gasping, Goken said yes. “How powerful are you? You may need to be out there, but on the other hand, you are safe in here…” Goku looked concerned. “…My power level is… A little bit over 9-“ He is interrupted by an explosion outside. “It’s over 9,000.” Goku smiled and said, “That’s my boy. But I fear that whatever danger is out there, 9,000 isn’t enough…” 'Episode 3' Goken paced about and Goku calmed him down. “Hey, your dad is strong. He will be ok!” In response, Goken nervously smiled and continued pacing. “I’ve decided you should stay here and I’ll teach you, train you, actually. I hope that your dad will be ok…” “Yeah, he’ll be alright. Let’s just begin training.” “That’s the spirit!” Goku smiled. Goken was instructed to spar with Goku, but Goken was puzzled. “You are a spirit! How could I spar with you?” Goku didn’t respond and instead closed his eyes. The pool of water above glowed stark white and a clump of water dropped to the floor. The water glowed and took the shape of Goku, then calming down and reverting to clear color. It raised its ‘fists’ and began to punch the air, ready to fight. Goken gasped but quickly assumed a battle pose that his dad taught him. He then leaped forward in front of the water Goku and disappeared. The imitation Goku looked around but was attacked from behind. Goken landed a strong blow on the water form, and it flashed red for a second. Goken dodged a fist from the water Goku and attempted to kick it in the gut. The water formed a hole where Goken’s leg was and slammed down on his head. Dazed, Goken shot a Ki blast at the water Goku in vain. The water Goku formed a hole where the Ki blast was going to hit it, and the Ki blast flailed around until it hit the walls. Goken sent afterimages at the water Goku, and then clung to the ceiling. The imitation Goku swung fists at the afterimages, confused as ever. On the ceiling, Goken was charging up a large energy sphere. He could handle no more of it and let it loose, sending it straight for the water Goku. The water Goku was still jabbing at the afterimages as it was suddenly evaporated by Goken’s energy sphere. “Good job!” Goku’s spirit appeared with a proud look on his face. Goken descended to the ground, lightly panting. “It was nothing, although you kinda scared me with the water at first. I thought you had gravitated the water field, and the place was about to flood.” “I wouldn’t do that, ha ha!” Goku smirked and then became serious. “I’m going to make another water figure fight you, but this time it will be able to sense your Ki.” “Oh great.” Goken tensed up as the water glowed and some plopped to the floor, making the shape of Goku. It stood there, motionless. Goken disappeared and tried to punch the water form to no avail. It blocked before Goken could appear and then grabbed his arm. It swung Goken around until they were spinning at high speed. Then SLAM! Goken was smashed into the rocky wall, cracking it. Goken got up and assumed his father’s pose again. Then he began to charge an energy ball. The water Goku sprinted at Goken, but Goken disappeared. He reappeared behind the water Goku and blasted the energy ball at it. The energy ball made contact, but instead of evaporating the water Goku like last time, it was swallowed by water, and the water form began to glow. The water Goku grew twice as big as itself and made the room tremble. It shot a barrage of Ki blasts at Goken, and disappeared. Goken was still blocking and redirecting the ki blasts when the big water Goku appeared and slammed his arm down on top of him. Goken moaned and surged his energy through the stationary fist, throwing it into the air and splashing it against the ceiling. The water that was splashed returned to the pool above leaving the large water Goku with one arm. It sent spinning water discs at Goken, whom tried to block them but ended up getting cut. Goken, in rage, released a large amount of energy, screaming at the top of his lungs. The large water Goku moaned, fell backwards, and evaporated. Goken finally stopped and passed out, revealing a world of unconsciousness. 'Episode 4' Goku’s ghost was amazed and stared at Goken, who is unconscious. “Whoa, man. Over 9,000, was he kidding? I can’t sense energy or feel ki in this state, but I’m sure that my second water warrior was at least 40,000!” Goku was looking at Goken as he woke up. Goken moaned and scratched the back of his head. Goku smiled. “Welcome back, sleepy head!” “Ugh… What happened?” Goken wiped his eyes. “You went berserk after only a small cut, man I wonder what would happen if someone cut your finger off!” Goku nervously chuckled, and Goken marveled at the thought of being stronger than a Super Saiyan. “Goku, was that display of power better than a Super Saiyan’s?” Goku frowned. “I can’t tell, but it’s not likely.” Goken also frowned, followed by an intense burst of energy, radiating from Goken’s arms. “Haaaa!” Goken formed two energy spheres and shot them at the pool of water, awakening yet another clump of water. “Goken, no! That beast has a power level of over 100,000!” Goken gasped and took his father’s battle form. He gulped as the clump of water transformed into a monstrous figure. It roared and Goken created a Solar Flare, a technique his father taught him. It unaffected the water beast and it charged at Goken, whom disappeared. Then he powered up his left fist with a concentrated energy and reappeared. He quickly launched himself at the beast, landing a critical blow to its side. It stood there with no feeling of what happened, and then noticed Goken and punched him in the face. Having been hit in the face, Goken fell to the ground. He hallucinated his father using Energy Dissipation on the tree, yesterday. Then Goken sprang up with a plan. Goku, horrified, waited for the beast to possibly kill Goken. He couldn’t do a thing about it. If the beast was about to make the killing blow, Goku would command Goken to run. But when Goku saw Goken’s next move, he was impressed. Goken sent an energy ray at the water beast, paralyzing it. He then put forth all of his mental effort into taking the water beast’s energy. He focused as the monster flailed about. Then, the water beast dropped form, sending water splashing to the floor. The puddle on the ground collected and returned to the pool on the ceiling. Screams and shouts could be heard coming from Goken as he bulked up due to the sudden increase in energy reserves. He began to radiate energy and a tremor kicked up. His pupils disappeared, making his eyes absolute white except for the red veins scattering around. Goken pulsed one last burst of energy that sent a floor tile toppling over, releasing a spirit. The emerging spirit was recognized as Gohan. He was puzzled as he saw Goku and a spazzing Goken. “What’s going on here?” Gohan’s voice rang over the power of Goken’s new physique. Goken stopped bulking, screaming and spazzing, and looked over at Gohan’s spirit. Goku just scratched the back of his head. “How come I was awakened before the training with Goku was done, Goken?” At hearing this Goken gasped. “How did you know my name?” “I heard you talking to Goku. But that doesn’t answer my question.” Gohan was still puzzled. Goken sighed. “I was reacting to the extra power that I absorbed from the water beast.” Gohan gasped. “What? That thing has quite a bit of power for one kid to absorb!” “Well, I did it. And I feel great.” He flexed his muscles. “Just… Put my tile back so I can talk to you when it’s my turn.” Gohan folded his arms while Goken effortlessly picked up the stone tile. He placed it on the gap on the floor that he created, and it glowed gold. Gohan’s spirit disappeared. Episode 5 “I’m guessing that your power level is over 190,000 now, but I just can’t tell. I don’t usually stick to power levels for an idea of how strong someone is, but I can’t feel energy. So I test each next generation with a water warrior that has a specific power level. “The first water warrior had a power level of 40,000 and the second had 80,000 before you “gave it” energy. Then it had 90,500. The last water warrior, as I said before, had over 100,000. You completely took its energy, giving yourself every last bit of it. I doubt your power level was 9,000 when we began, maybe you tricked me.” Goken smirked. “I did. My power level was much higher. But my father and I don’t use scouters.” “There is one last thing I must do. You need to master the Kaio-Ken Technique.” Goku said. Goken was excited to begin, and quickly nodded. Goku began to explain the process. “You clench your fists and concentrate on increasing your power, and at the moment you feel a spike, yell ‘Kaio-Ken!’. This may take you weeks to master, even months-“ Goku was cut off by the shout of “Kaio-Ken” by Goken. His muscles rippled as nothing happened. Goku laughed. “You can’t just do it! You need practice. And patience… But anger helps you more. I don’t like it, but anger leads to a lot of power. And if you were mad when you used the Kaio-Ken… You could use it better than I did.” Goken ignored this and continued to clench his fists. “Kaio-Ken!!” His voice boomed. Nothing happened, except a tremor, of which it’s origins was from the outside. Goken thought about his father dying, and then he thought of his dream upon entering the pool of water. His dream must have been a vision of his father dying. And he was stuck in a stupid temple. The room boomed as Goken screamed. Goku gasped and Goken clenched his fists again. He yelled, “KAIO-FREAKING-KEN!!” at the top of his lungs. A red glow appeared around the red-tinted Goken. He screamed louder and the glow turned into a fiery aura. “YES!” Goken viciously smiled. His muscles once again bulked up until he couldn’t stand it. He yelled with pain and the aura disappeared as he passed out. “Goken? Oh, great! You’re awake!” Goku had a concerned smile as Goken woke up. “I did it, Goku! I used the Kaio-Ken!” Goken coughed. “Impressive, it took me a much longer time to master!” Goken smirked at this. “Yeah, great. But my dad needs my help! He might be in trouble!” Goken frowned. “You haven’t been taught all of our moves yet! If you leave, you can never come back, but your power isn’t high enough!” Goku was very concerned at this point. “Well, then I’ll just have to take your energy.” Goku gasped in response. “What!? That’s a LOT of energy. Well, I guess if you were able to absorb my water monster, you can absorb anything… Ok. But only my energy, the rest of your ancestors need to stay a spirit to help you.” Goken’s expression was almost sad as he thought about his dad. “Just hurry up!” Goken shouted. Goku closed his eyes and said “Goodbye.” And his spirit faded. Goken began to bulk up again, and he moaned. The temple started to crumble as Goken spurted out raw power. Rocks toppled him, but he exerted energy that disintegrated them. Then he flew up to the pool of water, and it sucked him in. He fought consciousness, and actually won due to how powerful he was. He boosted through the water, ripping away from its pull, and surfaced. The water erupted and glowed stark white as he emerged. “Dad?” He called, with no response. He began to shout and stomp. “NO! DAD!” And he shot through the forest like a rocket. When he came out of the forest, he noticed that the sky was black, with storm clouds booming with lightning. It began to rain as he blasted towards his house. He started tearing up as he approached his demolished home. He roared and sent a Ki blast at the rubble. Then he descended to the ground and cried in fetal position. The thunder boomed in the distance as Goken’s hope faded away. 'Episode 6' Age 980 In a dark and creepy spaceship, a small silhouette was talking to a massive figure sitting on a regal chair. “Are you sure, my lord?” The smaller figure trembled. “Don’t ask me again. I am sure of all things. The boy is unable to transform into Super Saiyan. His father went missing. I’d go to the putrid dirt planet if I didn’t want to keep my hands clean. It’s all a matter of time, Amull. I will have the last laugh…” Amull lowered his face and bowed. “…Of course, my lord.” On Earth, Goken was now 20 years old, and entered in the World Championship. He was at the semi-finals, ready to begin. “Aaand, we’re off!” The announcer booms over the speakers. Goken and his opponent reached the ring and assume a fighting pose. His opponent was a mysterious figure dressed in deep blue colors, a hood hiding his face. His eyes began to glisten as he charged towards Goken. “Ha!” Goken shouted as he kicked his opponent in the face. His opponent’s hood fell down, revealing a familiar face. It was the bruised face of his father. Goken gasped as his father used a solar flare. Goken entered a world of absolute white followed by a disappearing red and purple that faded into his vision. When he could see again, his father’s hood was covering his head again. “Dad!?” Goken was surprised. His father vanished from sight as the announcer started to speak. “Entry Number 74, Gotan is disqualified from the Tournament! Goken is automatically placed into the finals!” There was a mix of cheers and boos. Goken was curious to why his father was hiding from him, and then he was ordered to return to the locker room. There he saw two men lifting weights. One was a large, muscular man in his late 30s. The other was a smaller man, who probably was in his 20s. The smaller one looked fast, and he was, but not as strong as the bigger one. Goken approached the bigger man with a question. “What do you know about Gotan, entry number… 74, was it?” Goken had a stony cold face. “Well, little man. I know that he is one creep of a guy. All dark and… creepy.” To this, Goken lowered his head. With a demanding tone, he said, “I meant where he came from!” The large man raised an eyebrow and said, “You’re gonna have to win the tournament first! Ha ha haa!” Goken clenched his fists and responded, “That is exactly what I am going to do!” A day later, the one fighting Goken was decided. It was the bigger man. Goken put his favorite training headband on from his childhood and prepared to enter the arena. “The final round that decides the winner of the World Championship… begins!!” The announcer boomed as Goken and the large man entered the arena. “The contenders are Goken, with a power level of … the minimum, 10,000! Wow, folks, he sure got lucky to be here! And Ignus, with the maximum power level of… 100,000! Fighters, ready?” They both signaled ready. “Begin!” Ignus struck a pose while Goken stood there. Ignus smirked. “You sure have a puny power level! Ha ha haa! You’re gonna be easy to beat!” Goken thought, ‘Nobody knows that I suppressed my power level. If I didn’t, I would have gone over 100,000 and been disqualified!’ Ignus bared his fists as Goken rolled his eyes. Just then Ignus shot out a fiery sphere at Goken, and it exploded like a volcano. Amongst the smoke and flame, Goken stood unharmed. Ignus gasped and shouted, followed by multiple fiery ki blasts directed at Goken. The steam cleared to reveal an unscathed Goken with a smirk on his face. “You’re the puny one.” Goken’s smirk turned into a frown. “And I will kill you if you don’t tell me where my dad is.” Then disappeared into thin air. “What? Where’d you go, little man? What kind of trick are you-” He was interrupted by a ki blast to the knee. Ignus shouted with pain as Goken vanished once more. “I will say this again. Tell me where Gotan is!” Goken appeared behind Ignus and put him in a chokehold. “Tell me NOW!” “He… He lives-” Ignus cringed and continued to speak. “In the… South pole-” Ignus lost his voice as the announcer began to shout over the loudspeaker. “Goken is disqualified from the tournament, as you are not permitted to threaten an opponent’s life! Now put him down!” Goken snapped Ignus’ neck and shot out of the arena like a rocket. Category:Fan Fiction